


Goodbye, My Love

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: Set in S5, William tries to find peace after Julia's death.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	Goodbye, My Love

(1899)

William was in his office reading the newspaper, when there was a knock on the door, and as he looks up, “sir, there’s been a murder”  
“Thank, you, George” he says as he gets up from his chair and grabs his hat.  
They arrive at the crime scene, and see the maid in tears, “such a sweet soul, who would want to harm her?”  
William recognized the maid from somewhere but wasn’t sure where from, as he approached the inspector who uncovers the body and his shocked, “uh, Murdoch. Why don’t you let Crabtree and I handle this case”  
William does the sign of the cross, “I am here, sir and can handle it” he says and uncovers the body and sees its Julia and gasps. She had a gun shot to the chest, and there was blood everywhere on the floor and in her hair.  
“She’s married so I can’t react” William thought to himself, but he noticed the inspector and George was tearing up as he was interviewing the maid.  
As Emily had come in and had to hold it in, when she saw Julia’s body on the floor, “gun shot wound to the heart. She…she…she would have been dead instant”  
“So, she didn’t suffer…” William said holding back the tears  
“No, but I will let you if there is any more information, detective.”  
“Thank you, Doctor” he says and goes to George, “what, have you George?”  
George wiping a tear from his cheek, “the maid, Mrs. Baxter says she was free from her duties, last night around 6:00 and this morning found, Dr. Ogden on the floor.”  
“What about, Dr. Garland?”  
“Out of town, but heading home, now”  
“Thank you, George”

Back at the station, William heads to his office, shuts the door, and heads to his desk and sobs into his hands, “oh, Julia, my love. I will find out who did this to you and they will suffer.” He said to himself.

It was an hour later, when he heads to the morgue and sees Julia on the slab, “uh, detective, I can cover her up for you, if you want?”  
William shook his head, “what have you doctor?”  
She hands him a bullet in a vial, “8 caliber”  
“I see, anything else?”  
“Yes, the way the gunshot is angled is rather odd”  
“How so”  
“Come to over here and look at it from this side”  
William walks around and stands beside Emily and sees what she means, “the angle is slanted…”  
“Yes…and when its slanted like this…either she fought with her killer, but I didn’t find any defense wounds or…”  
“She committed suicide”  
“I’m afraid so, detective”  
William rubs his forehead and wipes the tears from his eyes, “well, thank you, Doctor. Anything else?”  
“No, detective”  
“Well, good day”  
Emily nods back at him and he turns to leave when he sees George and Darcy, “sorry, sir, but he needed to see her.”  
“Of course, Dr. Garland”   
Darcy walked down the ramp, and went to Julia’s body and sobbed, while George whispered to William, “uh, sir we found a gun, an 8 caliber. It was under the couch, and her finger marks were on it…”  
William nodded, “she committed suicide” he said while holding back the tears, when they heard an argument going on between Emily and Darcy  
“No, your wrong, she wouldn’t do such a thing!”  
“Dr. Garland, what is going on?” William said as he approached him  
“Dr. Grace, was telling me, my wife committed suicide. She wouldn’t do such a thing.”  
William sighed and showed him the gun, “is this your gun?”  
“Yes, it’s a family heirloom.”  
“It was found under your couch and it has her fingermarks on them.”  
Darcy gasped, and shook his head, “I know we were having problems, but I didn’t think she was serious…”  
“Dr. Garland, let’s discuss more about this in my office” Darcy nodded and followed William to his office.

When they got to his office, and both sat down, “Dr. Garland, what did you mean, you didn’t think she was serious?”  
Darcy sighed, “ever since, Julia got arrested, and I got a promotion at the hospital, it was affecting our marriage and…she said she would end things. I thought maybe separation…I didn’t think suicide.”  
William nodded, “well, I am sorry”  
Darcy nodded, “well, I better get word to Miss Ogden and prepare for the funeral and I expect you, the inspector and Constable Crabtree to come”  
“I don’t think I will attend…sorry”  
Darcy understood and left as William called the morgue, “hello, city morgue.”  
“Dr. Grace, I need to see her and say a proper goodbye…I mean…”  
“You don’t need to explain, I understand. I will pull her out of cold storage this instant”  
“Thank, you, I’ll be over in 3 minutes.” He said and hanged up the receiver

He walked into the morgue and saw Dr. Grace at her desk, as he walked down the ramp to Julia’s body and uncovered it, took her cold hand, in his hand and began crying, “I shouldn’t mourn for you like this, but…” he said as he sobbed more into their hands. “Oh, Julia, I should have proposed to you when I had the chance and told you, I loved you, no matter if you could be children. You will always be in my heart, forever. You were the love of my life” he said and gave her a kiss on her cold lips, “goodbye, my love” he said while wiping his tears and covered her back up. He turned and left, “thank, you, Dr, Grace”  
With tears in her eyes, she nodded as he left

It was 4 days later, the day of Julia’s funeral; everyone was heading out, when William was at his desk looking at a paper, when the inspector knocked on his door, “Murdoch!”  
William jumped at he saw him, “sir, you scared me”  
“Why, aren’t you going to the funeral?”  
“It’s not right”  
“Bullocks, if it was your funeral, Dr. Ogden would have went”  
“But, sir…”  
“No, excuses, you’re coming.” He says as he grabs William’s hat and throws it to him, “come on”

The funeral was going on, as William tried to hold back the tears as he saw Miss Ogden sobbing. Darcy trying to comfort her but she took off. It wasn’t his place but William decided to run after her.  
“Miss Ogden”  
Ruby wiped away her tears, “Oh, William, and please its Ruby.”  
“Ok, Ruby. I’m sorry for your loss”  
“Thank you, William. You know, Julia did love you”  
“And I her” he said as they watched the funeral from the distanced.  
The funeral ended and William went back to his boarding house, and cried in his pillow. Through, the next few days, William tried to stay focused on work, but needed some peace and decided to go see Julia’s grave, where a tombstone was up. He looked at the tombstone for what seemed hours, but it was only a few minutes, “hi, Julia, I know this isn’t my place to come here, but I just need peace between us. I am truly sorry, I didn’t stop your wedding, when I had the chance. I am truly sorry, I always thought with my head, instead with my heart. I am sorry I treated you the way I did when I found out about your abortion. I am sorry I didn’t make it to the train station in time, when you left. I was going to propose to you and tell you we could adopt.” He crouched down and grazed the letters of her name with his fingers, “I did love you, Julia. Even if I didn’t show it. I loved you more than Eliza, and she indeed gave us our blessing to be together. I didn’t care what you did in your past, that was terrible, or that you were from a high society background. I loved you for you. I will miss seeing you smiling, your sparkling blue eyes. The way your hair curls around your face, and your laugh. You were more than just a friend, and colleague. You were my best friend, confidante, love of my life, my soulmate, my heart, my everything.” He looked at his watch, “I am sorry, but my lunch is over, but just want to say no more thing. Goodbye, my love, I will never forget you.” He kissed his fingers and placed them on the stone. He got up from the ground and walked away when a soft wind came up and a flower that looked similar to a bouquet he gave to her when they were courting touched his badge, he smiled and said “now I am finally at peace, my love.”

The End


End file.
